


One - Shots

by Ah213



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ah213/pseuds/Ah213
Summary: a bunch of one shots, now taking prompts come find me on tumblr @aceoliviaflaherty





	1. I hate you, she nearly died!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of one shots, now taking prompts come find me on tumblr @aceoliviaflaherty

''I hate you, she nearly died!''

Liv screamed at gabby, trying to make her understand how she was feeling right now, she couldn't deal with the guilt but clearly gabby could. Either that or she was just a plain bitch.  
'' it wasn't just my fault liv, you spiked it'' gabby shouted in retaliation  
'' you think i don't know that gabby! liv replied sarcastically, just stay well away from me''  
'' ya know what, call yourself aarons little sister, your literally falling apart over something that we can't change now anyway'' gabby spoke nervously  
'' you do realise what we've done right? She was lucky to survive gabby, and your such a cow that you don't even realise what we did'' liv argued  
'' you know what liv, I'm done with this, I'm done apologising, and for your birthday''  
liv started walking away '' whats that supposed to mean''  
gabby took a deep breath before speaking  
'' I'm not sorry anymore okay? because i did you a favour really didn't i? Least everyone knows who you really are now.''  
'' what did you just say? say that again!'' livs temper was now starting to get the better of her.  
gabby just pushed past her, but liv wasn't gonna let this go.  
she started walking up to her and said '' anwyays look at yourself, always trying to fit in and be cute and all that, and your still bitch''  
gabby looked shocked at livs sudden outburst '' what? truth hurt!''  
gabby aggressively pushed liv out the ways and said '' drop deadd''  
livs only reply was just a scowl along with a '' i wouldn't do that if i was you, we both know id batter ya''  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
it was at this point that aaron and robert was walking past the shop up to the dingles house, when rob suddenly stopped and told aaron that it was gabby and liv arguing.  
robert pushed at aaron and pointed over to where his sister in law was, '' look , look its liv and gabby''  
'' so?'' aaron wasn't seeing his point until he saw the anger in liv's eyes

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
gabby pushed liv again and she nearly tripped but instead gabby dropped her bag and launched for liv.  
liv immediately reacted and punched gabby straight across the jaw.  
To which gabby reacted by pushing her over and at this point aaron could distinguish the anger in her, she was just like him.  
aaron and robert came rushing over, to check she was okay  
'' what the hell is wrong with you gabby'' robert reacted first  
''she punched me!!! gabby screamed''  
'' yes but we saw you giving her grief, listen you aaron started, stay the hell away from my sister'' aaron snarled while pulling liv up and into his arms while walking away calmly and trying to calm liv down.


	2. It Was Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv confesses to robron

“It was me”

“ What? What are you talking about liv?” Robert spoke before Aaron could say anything, they were all sat around the table and liv suddenly spoke to them both, they were left confused

“Lisa’s drink”  
“Liv, what the hell, this isn’t funny” Aaron replied,  
“I’m not joking, it was me”  
Robert took a deep breath  
before sayin rationally ( seen as he was the only rational one )   
“Liv, just tell us what happened”   
She took a deep breath and relayed the story to them about how gabby told her to, and she didn’t want to upset gabby after her birthday, which Aaron dramatically scoffed at, she told them about the ketamine and about her feeling guilty and how she needs to confess.

By this point liv was teary and Aaron was conflicted  
He knew he had to protect liv. He reached over to her and brushed a strand away from her face and immediately said  
“Liv, I need you to forget this happened, I’ll sort it just DONT tell anybody” Liv was left confused but momentarily agreed, little did she know the hassle that had been cause because at this moment gabby was currently confessing to the police.


	3. I Hate Her And Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv attends therapy to try and deal with her drinking, meanwhile robert waits outside and does some thinking of his own, will liv open up???

''I hate her and myself.''

Liv walked into the waiting room, and doodled on her phone for a bit before the snotty receptionist called her name, she eyed robert and he agreed to wait for her right there, when they first talked about counselling, liv honestly looked like rob and aaron had just shattered her heart into pieces but as her drinking got increasingly worse she agreed to try it.   
'' olivia, welcome'' the woman put her hand out.   
'' liv'' corrected liv.   
''my apologies, well its nice to meet you finally''  
in which livs reply was, ''yeah you too" or something along those lines, the woman couldn't really hear much.  
''what brings you here today, may i ask liv?'' the woman was becoming more comfortable for liv to be with.   
'' shouldn't you already know that? you have spoken to my brother haven't you?''   
the therapist took a deep breath, ''yes. i have spoken to aaron, and I'm aware of the issues here, but id like to know in your own words why your here? is it because you love your brother and seeing you drink yourself into a oblivion was breaking his heart, or because you wanted help''  
''neither'' liv scoffed, '' it wasn't either of those reasons''   
the therapist waited for liv to continue with what she was saying.   
'' robert asked me to come, thats why'' was livs reply  
the therapist thought for a few seconds and then replied with '' why don't you start telling me about him? robert ''   
liv took a breath and sighed '' he's my brothers husband''   
''how did you meet him'' the therapist pushed ,   
in a park believe it or not, my brother was looking for my mum to help with his court case and we bumped into each other in a park ''  
'' what happened after that''   
'' well skip ahead a few years and here we are'' liv replied bluntly   
****************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************** It was 20 minutes later, and robert was starting to worry, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, he hadn't heard screaming or anything as of yet, so that was a positive sign. It didn't change the fact that he was really worried though, he had wanted to go in with her, but she gave him that look and she had already told aaron she wanted to go in on her own, which of course aaron understood  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
''i hate her, and myself for that matter''  
the room had been silent until liv couldn't take it anymore, and the therapist wasn't about to push her, so she pushed herself.   
'' excuse me'' the therapist momentarily sighed  
liv just raised her eyebrows  
'' who do you hate liv'' the therapists response was uncanny but it was all she could really say  
'' my mum'' liv admitted  
'' and yourself?''  
''yeah, i mean why wouldn't i'' liv replied nervously, she was so glad aaron couldnt hear her right now  
the therapist suggested that she started with why she would hate her mother, but really the reason are endless.  
liv took a deep breath  
'' i hate her, i don't even really know why, well besides the fact that she stood back and knowingly let me brother be abused, and left me more than once, even when i was up in court for poisoning someone, she was nowhere to be seen, what kind of mum does that make her'' liv spoke and then breathed again, like a weight had been lifted from her  
the therapist took a moment to take in what she just heard   
'' it wasn't your mums fault what your dad did''   
liv scoffed but followed with a '' i know that, i really do but she could have stopped it. But she didn't''   
the therapist nodded  
'' when i was in court and was so close to going to prison, she didn't even call to see if i was okay, she rang aaron but not me, her daughter'' liv added  
''maybe she was scared of the outcome'' the therapist was glad they was getting somewhere.   
liv mumbled but the therapist didn't push her, she would save that for next time.   
'' either way drinking isn't the answer liv, you need to find another way to vent out your frustrations'' the therapist braced this conversation with liv, even though she expected no repsonse   
'' i don't know how to do that'' liv added quietly   
'' then thats what we work on'' i would like you to come back same time next week.   
''okay'' was livs only reply  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
by the time liv was walking out the therapist office she was a) teary eyed and b) not in the mood to talk and robert had been going crazy so he was glad to see her   
'' hey, you okay?'' robert asked the girl   
all he got in reply was a nod, which being honest was more than he expected  
finally she just looked up with pure sadness and said '' can we just go home''   
robert looked pleased and sad at the same time, he hated seeing his little girl sad and broken, but she was on the way to get fixed so he was okay, it was her that needed him.   
'' cmon kid, lets go see your brother''   
liv smiled  
' yeah everything is going to be okay, eventually' she reminded herself


	4. Liv, I Need You To Be Honest With Me Have You Been Self Harming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liv self harms to deal with her feelings or lack of feelings and aaron and robert are alarmed

Liv, i need you to be honest with me, have you been self harming?

Livs skin had been itching all day from the cuts she made last night, when she sliced into her skin. She was ashamed and she knew her brother would be disappointed. She was disappointed, she just had so many feelings and she didn't know what to do with them, she was so angry and depressed that she just felt numb, she wanted to feel something and slicing her skin did that. It made her feel, which she hasn't in months.   
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
'' liv! Your Late, I'm not driving you in again. I have meetings''  
aaron yelled from outside her bedroom door, she was awake just not really feeling anything, she took her blade, put it in her pocket and put her clothes on and made sure the bandage from last night was securely round her arm.  
'' IM COMING AARON'' liv yelled in reply   
once aaron was down the stairs he was speaking to robert, liv was stood on top of the stairs listening in  
'' I'm worried rob, you know what she's like, she's hiding things. I can see it in her eyes when i look at her'' aaron almost whispered  
'' like what though, and even if she is, she's hard as nails you know her'' robs reply was a bit louder almost like he wanted liv to come down the stairs at that very moment but she didn't, she waited for her brothers response.   
'' what if she's dealing with all her feelings like i did?'' liv shuddered at the thought of his hurt, he'd blame himself, the cuts were itching even more now, like they knew they were being spoken about.   
'' you think shes self harming don't you?'' robert breached the subject  
aaron simply just sadly nodded  
before roberts reply came, liv came bounding down the stairs, still a little tipsy from last night when she downed the vodka she had in her stahses in her room, hoping aaron and robert wouldn't notice. Surprisingly they didn't.   
Unsurprisingly as soon as she was in sight aaron was asking her if she was okay, and he wouldn't seem to take her simple and confident but also fake   
'' I'm fine aaron''   
as an answer he kept pushing and pushing her, until she was fed up of lying and had tears in her eyes and just grabbed her coat and ran.   
robert gave aaron a look and she knew she was busted, all she had to do was come up with a good lie, even if they knew shed been drinking they CAN NOT find out about her arm.   
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
When she got into school, she was itching her arm until gabby noticed and asked her if she was okay, and of course her reply was a simple  
'' yeah I'm fine''   
joined with a false smile  
always does the trick she thought to herself.  
suddenly the urge overtook her patience and she asked to go to the toilet, once she had gotten into a stall and locked the door.   
She sat on the floor and got the blade out of her pocket.   
The tears were suddenly strolling down her face and she had to look down to realise that her skin was needing effortlessly and intensely. Had she cut to deep? nah. She thought to herself, she didn't have long before gabby or jacob would come looking for her  
Suddenly she came to the realisation that the blood wasn't stopping and infact it was just getting increasingly worse.  
She just suddenly shoved the bandage back on from earlier and shoved tissue down it to stop the bandage from turning red, those damn things were hard to get hold of.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
When she walked through the mill door, she could already tell aaron and his annoying husband were worried,   
'' er hey'' liv nervously spoke  
aaron replied '' hey can you sit down?''  
'' no aaron, I'm busy, ive er got stuff to do, why?'' liv said bluntly   
'robert reached out and put her on the sofa'  
'' look'' aaron started '' we've had your form tutor on the phone and he's worried about you, he thinks you could be …'' aaron paused   
''could be what? aaron ''  
''look liv, i need you to be honest with me, have you been self harming?'' robert blurted out and liv looked horrified   
'' whoa? no'' she gulped '' of course not i don't k….''  
aaron looked at her an clearly decided she was lying   
'' show me your arms'' aaron whispered  
if liv looked horrified, right now she was devastated  
roberts' heart broke as she started yelling and ran upstairs and banged her door for greats measures   
'' damn, i knew that was gonna happen'' aaron sighed   
robert tried to comfort him but all he knew was that liv needed their help   
''she's strong, aaron w ewill speak to her again tomorrow''   
aaron nodded, knowing that this was all his fault


	5. ' Sorry I Don't Know Why I Did That'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When liv kissed gabby, gabby freaked out but when gabby kisses liv, how does she react??????   
> i am aware this isn't canon but i low key live for liv and gabby.

'' Sorry, i don't know why i did that''

liv and gabby had recently started getting on a lot better, they was communicating a lot more and were starting to get their friendship back on track, they both hoped to escape a custodial sentence and get off with a light suspended sentence which would also be appreciated by both aaron and robert and of course bernice.   
livs phone pinged  
' meet gabby at the pavilion' from doug  
Liv couldn't help but laugh to herself, she couldn't believe that gabby was getting doug to help them hide out somewhere  
another text pinged through   
this one was actually from gabbys phone and just read   
' don't forget the bottle;)'  
liv was sat there with a smile on her face, because a) she was glad they'd got past their wobble earlier in the months and b) she would never refuse a chance to drink.   
soon after aaron came storming down the stairs and asking why she wasn't at school  
'' I'm going now aaron, chill will you, whats wrong anyway?'' she asked with a slight concern to her voice   
'' nothing'' he sighed '' just go to school okay, everything is okay i promise'' he kissed her temples gently  
she simply just nodded and zipped up her bag and hurried to the pavilion. 

when she got there, gabby was waiting, she was sat there applying her lipgloss extremely liberally, which was pretty much the norm for gabby to be doused in makeup  
'' hey!'' gabby exclaimed pretty loudly and lliv could tell she was already tipsy probably to take her mind of the court case which was in like 10 days that she knew they was both petrified for  
'' hey, you'' liv rushed up and gave gabby a comforting hug '' are you drunk already ya div''   
'' just a teeny bit'' gabby leaned forward and liv automatically was brought back to the moment when she kissed gabby and she almost immediately felt the panic rush through her bones but managed to calm herself down before gabby catches on,instead she jus swiped the bottle of brandy from the grass and took a large gulp.   
'' are you worried?'' gabby asked with a bit more concern rather than malice in her voice.   
''yeah'' liv replied knowing immediately what she's talking about   
'' what if we go to prison liv'' gabby asked cautiously   
gabby knew liv was probably worried because of the history her relatives have with prison   
'' we'll be okay gabs, we always are, aren't we?''   
'yeah gabby thought to herself, we might just be okay'   
suddenly liv felt gabby leaning closer to her and liv took the chance to turn around and just make sure gabby wasn't crying or something stupid, but she just had her stupid smug grin on that face of hers.  
suddenly gabby moved forward yet again and pressed her glossy lips to liv delicately   
liv moved away cautiously and just stared at gabby  
'' sorry, i don't know why i did that'' gabby admitted anxiously   
liv just stared at her before just simply saying ''gabby, what?''  
they just had a silence for a couple of second before gabby glanced down at livs lips and liv was staring into her eyes without even realising it. Suddenly they both moved forward and their lips smashed together again, although this time instead of it being one handed from gabby liv was returning the kiss. They pulled apart for a few seconds, each girl unsure of what they was doing but one glance in each others eyes and they were kissing again. Slowly and sweetly gabby thought, of course thats how liv would kiss. As gabby reached down livs hand was there to meets hers and instead of just brushing past liv grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it softly before holding it firmly. They were kissing for a while before they separated again but still grasping one anthers hand. liv just smiled at gabby and gabby smiled back,   
'' so'' liv asked   
gabby replied with a apology for livs birthday   
'' i thought you was hooking up with jacob and i…'', look i really am sorry'' gabby tried to explain herself   
liv just pressed a soft kiss to her lips and gabby took that as an acceptance of her apology. They both stood up slightly tipsy as they linked arms and walked down to davids shop to get something to eat.


	6. Part 2 - Self \harming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 to the self harm one shot about liv.  
> TW- SELF HARM- EXPLICIT

Liv sat in her room, the urge was getting stronger, but she felt bad at how she had reacted earlier.   
She loves Aaron and doesn’t like worrying him but sometimes he just gets on her nerves.   
She went down the stairs to go find food, when she saw Aaron asleep on the sofa.   
She tip toed across the room to go to the fridge but the light woke him up.  
“Hey, you. You okay” Aaron mumbled when he caught sight of her. She just nodded in reply.   
She turned to look at him and felt guilty about how worried he looked so she simply tried to reassure him, but it didn’t work greatly.   
“Look, Aaron I’m fine and no I haven’t been hurting myself either, so just drop it okay” she spoke softer than you usually heard from Liv.   
As soon as he started to reply she held her wrist tight and zoned out she knew she was a disappointment to Aaron, but she didn’t want to hear it from him, she knew he hated her, she knew she had let him down, she had let Robert down and everybody else.  
She struggled against Aarons grip and ran upstairs again, the urge to cut was so strong. She sat up against her bedroom door holding a piece of sharp glass that she had obtained from her broken picture frame of her and Gerry.  
She lifted her sleeve up carefully and unwound the bandage from her last cuts. She placed the piece of glass at the edge of her wrist just below the main vein and dragged it across bluntly, she cried out at the pain and then did it again below that cut and again and again, until she had several deep cuts bursting through and bleeding heavily.  
She got the tissue out of her draw and wound it around the cuts and applied an intense amount of pressure until the bleeding lessened and she was able to wrap a bandage around the cuts, she drifted off to sleep with the intention of making sure Aaron never found out what was going on.   
Liv woke the next morning, her alarm blared out loudly and her ears were ringing, and her wrist was stinging like mad.   
She pulled her school uniform on and hesitantly went down the stairs. There was nobody there, so she went to leave when Robert shouted her and pointed to the sofa.   
“are you okay? You look really pale” Robert whispered so he didn’t awaken Aaron   
She rolled her eyes and just smiled hoping it would throw him off scent.   
“yes, I’m fine. Just tired and no,” she took a deep breath, “I most defiantly haven’t been self-harming. Now bye I’m going so get off my case” she screeched, obliviously waking Aaron up in the process.   
When she got to school she couldn’t concentrate or focus she just needed a release, so she found herself sat in the toilets at school, unwinding the bandages once more, and gliding the piece of glass in her bag across her wrist aggressively. She rode her sleeve up and realised that her forearm was almost completely covered in slits and cuts. Some were still bleeding from last night having not started healing yet. She promised herself she wouldn’t do this upon the first time she sat with her knees against the bath and took Aarons razon harshly against her arm, but she slid up her other sleeve to show her wrist which currently had no cuts.   
But the urge overtook her common sense. She took her piece of glass and dug it into her wrist and dragged it across and whelped out from the pain.   
“Liv, you okay? If you’re going to bunk off, you could’ve at least invited me.” She whimpered when she heard Gabby’s voice.   
“soz, coming now” was her reply  
She quickly unwound a lot of toilet roll and pressed it against the wounds and replaced it with a bandage and rolled her sleeves down. Wincing at the pain. She followed Gabby hesitantly into the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of one shots, now taking prompts come find me on tumblr @aceoliviaflaherty


End file.
